Kamen rider Fusion
by Drake Draco
Summary: For years kamen riders have fought and protected humanity from destruction. Now to protect them from destruction Kamen rider Fusion Koji Kurosaki has to help all riders. They encounter revived old foes and meets new riders on his journey as a rider. Read it and review.
1. Prologue

Please give me lots of reviews. I am new at writing fics.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Change in future

* * *

13-9- 2013: The death of

Takeshi Hongo (1)

Hayato Ichimonji (2)

Shiro Kazami (V3)

Joji Yuki (Rider man)

Keisuke Jun (X)

Daisuke Yamamoto (Amazon)

Shigeru Jo (Stronger)

Hiroshi Tsukuba (Skyrider)

Kazuya Oki (Super-1)

Ryo Murasame (ZX)

Killed in battle by: Great Leader Judo

Organization: Ultimate Shocker

…

* * *

After the 10 legendary riders were killed in battle. Other riders were hunted down one by one.

King liner, Den-liner and zero-liner were destroyed Yutto Sakurai, Hana, Owner and Naomi got killed in the explosion. All Imajins and Ryoutaro were hunted and killed by Gaoh.

The Hoppers were killed next. Then were Kabuto, Gatack and Drake killed by an Unknown worm.

Shin, Zo and J were also killed by an unknown cause.

Goto was killed by revived Greeds.

Black RX Kotaro Minami was killed by Shadow moon in battle

Decade, Kivala , Diend and all riders from AR world were killed by Dark Decade.

Like that all riders from Ryuki, 555, Blade and Hibiki also got killed.

Philip, Shoutaro, Akiko, Nitou, Yamamoto, Mayu, Date, Eiji, Shun, Haruto, Gentaro and Ryusei got killed by Foundation X's most deadly creation.

Kuuga, Daguva, Agito, G-3, Ichijou, Gills were also killed by Gurongi Gamio.

Kiva, Ixa, Dark Kiva and arm monsters were killed by demon race slayers.

The last surviving rider Accel was killed by an unknown rider. As soon as Terui got killed a light shined from him and corpses of all riders and got combined and formed an action figure and splitted into 5 action figures.

All 5 action figures travelled back in time.

* * *

One of the figures was picked by a 5 year old boy in Tokyo in the time when Kuuga was battling Gurongi tribe.

Other was picked by a boy of 13 when Kabuto was battling worms.

3rd figure was picked by Mishima from ZECT in 2007.

4th was picked by a member of Foundation X in 2002.

5th was picked by a 10 year old boy in 2004.

All these figures hold the power to change the future.

* * *

What was the cause of this change in timeline? All your questions will be answered in time. So stay tuned.

Please review and I will be introducing the main rider in the second chapter.


	2. Rise Fusion

"Damn you Fishel" a boy of 18 year old mummers.

* * *

Name: Koji Kurosaki

Color of his hair: Brunette

Color of his eyes: light brown

Age: 18

Occupation: student

* * *

He has failed his exams and is going back to his apartment. He suddenly gets a vision of Kamen riders getting killed.

Koji: "Why am I daydreaming suddenly?"

* * *

Opening

* * *

(Let's go Rider kick 2011)  
Rider Kick at the dark and black force! Rider Jump to the next generation!  
Rider Chop with the fighting in the truth! Let's go the hero KAMEN RIDER! (Riders from 1 to ZX standing on a black background)

Semaru Shocker jigoku no gundan  
Warera wo nerau kuroi kage  
Sekai no heiwa wo mamoru tame  
Go go let's go kagayaku machine (X and Amazon fighting Apollo giest)

Rider (Jump!) Rider (Kick!)  
Kamen Rider Kamen Rider  
Rider Rider  
Rider (Jump!) Rider (Kick!)  
Kamen Rider Kamen Rider  
Rider Rider (1 and 2 riding bike and kicking mooks)

Semaru Shocker akuma no gundan  
Waga tomo nerau kuroi kage  
Sekai no heiwa wo mamoru tame  
Go go let's go shinku no muffler (Stronger and Skyrider performing a rider kick)

Rider (Jump!) Rider (Kick!)  
Kamen Rider Kamen Rider  
Rider Rider  
Rider (Jump!) Rider (Kick!)  
Kamen Rider Kamen Rider  
Rider Rider (Super-1 and ZX punching shocker rider)

Rider (Jump!) Rider (Kick!)  
Kamen Rider Kamen Rider  
Rider Rider  
Rider (Jump!) Rider (Kick!) (V3 and Rider man fight General shadow)  
Kamen Rider Kamen Rider  
Rider Rider  
Kamen Rider Kamen Rider  
Rider Rider (A stag beetle rider standing on a black background)

* * *

Koji and his friend Kenta Umemori who were going to a cafe for a double date their date at Sakuya café at Hatagaya. The girls who were waiting in the café were waving at them.

Suddenly a cannonball which was fired from behind destroys the café and the people in the café including their dates.

They both look back and see that shocker mooks are attacking the city. General Black and General Shadow were leading all the shocker forces along with Apollo Giest and other shocker riders.

General Black: We are revived to conquer this world again.

? : This will never happen until the riders are here.

Kamen rider 1 and 2 arrive on bike and kick shocker mooks and use rider punch on a shocker rider which gets destroyed.

V3 and Rider man arrive on bike and start fighting shocker riders and mooks. Super-1 and ZX arrive and use rider punch on shocker riders, Stronger and Skyrider perform a rider kick on mooks. X and Amazon fight mooks and all of them get destroyed.

Koji: Kamen rider….

Kenta: Awesome

V3 and Rider man fight General shadow. X and Amazon take on Apollo giest. Remaining fight General Black. But they were soon defeated.

Just then an action figure comes out from pocket of Koji.

Figure: I am Rise, you found me in 2000 do you remember.

Koji: You talk?

Rise: Okay now these riders will die unless you do something.

Koji: What can I do?

Rise: Become Kamen rider. If you don't do something all the people will be enslaved. Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-o, Kiva, Decade and all other riders die.

Koji: Once Kuuga saved my life I think I can do that.

Rise: Insert me inside the rise driver.

Rise driver appears on Koji's waist and Koji inserts the figure in the slot.

Koji: Henshin

**Rise driver: Rise**

1: who is the rider?

Koji becomes a rider having horns like Kuuga and face like Gatack rider form and body like Agito. Gold horns, black face, green eyes, black arms and blue body and black legs and a sword on its back.

Koji: Ore ga mirai o kaerudeshou. (I will change the future)

Kenta: Kamen rider Fusion

Koji: Fusion lame but okay

General Black: New rider your fate will be the same.

Fusion pulls a sword from his back and slashes Apollo Giest, General Shadow and General Black. All three attack Fusion.

2: They are stronger than before they were destroyed by fellow riders. How did they come back?

Rise: Tap the right side of the driver.

48 rider figures appear. He takes the figure of Kamen rider 1 and inserts it on his left hand and punches all three of them. Then he inserts Stronger's figure on his left hand and shoots electricity on all three.

Rise: Tap the left side of the driver. Insert the figures and tap again.

Fusion taps the driver and 5 slots appears on the left knee and 5 on the right knee. He then inserts figures of 1, 2, V3, Rider man and X on left knee and Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX on right knee and taps again.

Koji: Legendary 10 rider kick.

Koji wipes out all three of them at once after kicking all three of them and lands on the ground and all three explode.

* * *

somewhere

Great leader Judo: Should I go and take him out.

?: no let me observe him for now.

* * *

Kenta: Wow you are a rider now.

Rise: this will be the last time I will talk to you unless there is an emergency. Help other riders and I will give you this figure as a gift. Insert this in the 2nd slot of your driver, let it remain there and tap it whenever needed. You can use the bike even without transforming.

A bike figure appears and Koji follows the instructions of Rise.

Kenta: Awesome bike it is Ducati 1098 only it is black color. I also have the same only it is in red color.

1: we will take a leave.

All the riders go back

* * *

Kenta: Koji lets ride and we will have a bike race.

Koji: Not a bad idea.

Kenta: Let me get my bike.

They go riding on their bikes as adventure awaits them.

* * *

Kenta: You are a rider now that is awesome.

Koji: I don't know if it is awesome.

Kenta: let me educate you about riders.

Koji: How do you know about riders?

Kenta: It is all over the internet and there is a blog run by Nozoma Tomoko about the riders.

Koji: Ok then I will check out the blog.

Kenta: .See you next time.

* * *

Hope you like the story and correct me if i have any grammatical errors. You also can suggest me some ideas about the name for riders. Give me lots of reviews please.


	3. World of G

Thank you for your reviews. Continue sending me reviews.

* * *

Kenta and Koji were having a race again after a week since the previous battle.

* * *

Kenta: Koji I will win again.

Koji: I won 5 times and you won 5 times I guess we will end up in tie for the 20th time.

* * *

Suddenly dimensional barrier opens up.

* * *

Koji: What is that grey curtain?

Kenta: Koji watch out.

* * *

They go through the barrier and fall down from their bikes.

* * *

Koji: Where are we?

Kenta: Watch out Kajins.

Koji: There are lots of them.

Suddenly they see someone with G on head and on body.

Koji: It is a Kamen rider.

Kenta: The blog never mentioned this rider but it said that there are other worlds with riders which Kamen rider Decade travels through.

Koji: So we are in another world and the curtain was a portal .I think it's apocalypse in this world.

* * *

Opening

Next Decade

* * *

Yoko ichiretsu no Chase hirundara make hajimaru reesu  
Takamaru aseri to tsumetai ase kyoufu ga kimi o tsutsunde (Fusion stands in red background)

Tachi tomaru nara  
Kokoro ni nido to hi wa tsukanai sa  
Migite ni yadoshita sadame daite (G and Fusion slash a worm like creature)

You're the next  
Next Decade

Gooru yori sono saki ni aru sutaato rain  
Mezase kanata e  
Hashitte yuke kizu darake de mo  
Kono sekai no mirai wa ima...  
Kimi no te ni (Fusion inserting Kuuga titan figure into his sword)

Zenryoku de keep on top hashiri tsuzukeru kimi no supiido  
Nukisatte shimau kuroi kage ga mietara kimi wa dou suru ? (G and Fusion using rider kick)

Idomu kokoro wo  
Nakushitara mou kachi wa nai darou  
Migite ni tsukanda hokori komete (Rider man blasting many worm like creatures)

You're the next  
Next Decade  
Chiheisen nemuru taiyou mitsuke ni  
Yami o kirisaki  
Hashitte yuke hitori kiri de mo  
Tsugi no sekai ga matteru no sa... (Fusion inserting blade's figure in his bike)

Migite ni chikatta inori towa ni

You're the next  
Next Decade  
Gooru yori sono saki ni aru sutaato rain  
Mezase kanata e  
Hashitte yuke kizu darake de mo  
Kono sekai no mirai wa ima...  
Kimi no te ni (G, Rider man and Fusion ride their bikes)

* * *

Kenta: Don't just stand there, transform and help the rider.

Koji: Henshin

Koji inserts the Rise figure in his driver.

**Rise driver: Rise**

Koji: Ore ga mirai o kaerudeshou (I will change the future)

Fusion fights the worm like creatures

Goro: Who is this?

Koji: There are 3 slots in my driver one for Rise figure other for bike and the third.

Fusion taps the right side of his driver and pulls Kabuto's figure and inserts in the third slot.

He transforms into Kabuto. Rise driver transforms into Kabuto zecter only with Rise figure on top.

Kenta: You transformed into Kamen rider Kabuto. You can travel at light speed.

Rise: Congratulations you transformed into another rider. You only have to pull me and you will transform back. Rest you figure out.

Koji: Rise, wait a moment…

Rise stops talking.

Fusion now Kabuto taps his belt. He travels at light speed and beats all the creatures.

Goro: Ok who is that guy?

(After beating all the kajins.)

Koji removes Kabuto Zecter and transforms back and then he pulls out the figure. Goro also transforms back.

Goro: thank you. Who are you?

Koji: I am Koji Kurosaki Kamen rider fusion.

Goro: I am Goro Kamen rider G.

* * *

Suddenly someone comes from another world into World of G.

? : So this is the world of Kamen rider G

Kenta: Who are you?

Koji: Have you come from another world like us?

? : I am Joji Yuki. Yes I came from another world. We may meet again.

The man suddenly walks away.

Koji: Strange guy.

Goro: I will take you to my place for a while.

As they follow Goro in their bikes they suddenly they come across a garage.

Goro: This is my place right now.

Koji: What happened in this world?

Kenta: I want to ask the same thing.

Goro: Shade was actually anti terrorist organization then went against the government and became terrorists and captured, brainwashed and turned people to those monsters captured the entire planet.

I was one of them then I regained my memory and started fighting against Shade but after its boss was released they have grown stronger and started apocalypse.

Koji: We will help.

Suddenly in the news huge armadas of monsters attack the city.

Koji: Goro, Kenta lets go.

* * *

All three ride on bikes and arrive at the scene.

Kenta starts taking people to safety.

Koji and Goro: Henshin

Goro inserts a champagne bottle in his driver. Koji inserts Rise figure in rise driver.

Goro and Koji: Henshin

**Rise driver: Rise**

Fusion pulls out Kuuga titan figure and inserts in his sword. He starts slashing kajins.

G also starts fighting kajins. Both of them get defeated.

Joji: I think you are having hard time beating them. Mind if I lend a hand.

Koji: Joji Yuki?

Joji Yuki turns his hand and a card slot appears. He inserts a card in his hand.

Joji: Henshin

**Mecha hand driver: Kamen ride Rrrr Rider man.**

He transforms into Rider man.

Koji: Rider man?

Kenta: I think this is the Rider man from another world.

Riderman fires a big blast from his hand and destroys a big army of monsters. Fusion pulls out Kuuga titan, Agito flame, Blade, Den-o sword form, Kiva garulu and Fourze elec and inserts all 6 in his sword.

Fusion: Rider ultimate slash

His sword becomes long and takes out an army with one slash. G also takes out an army.

Joji: The army is getting bigger I think we need to take out the boss.

Koji: Who will take care of the army?

Joji inserts a card in his hand.

**Mecha hand driver: Rider summon, Rio troopers, Zect troopers, Shadow troopers, Den-o Imajins, Arm monsters.**

Hundreds of Riot troopers, Zect troopers and Shadow troopers arrive. The taros and the arm monsters also arrive. All of them start attacking the monsters.

Joji: Let's go to the boss.

Koji: Where is the boss?

Joji: We can go through this portal directly.

Goro: Let's go.

All three of them go through the portal.

* * *

Boss: (surprised) How did you get here?

Goro: Got help from them.

Boss: You all won't get out alive.

Goro: We'll see

Boss transforms into a being that looks like G only G on its body and head is replaced by Z.

Goro: So you experimented on yourself.

Z: Yes

Joji: Lets attack

All three attack Z but fail.

Z: You all cannot beat me.

Koji: Yeah we have not tried our hissatsu attacks yet. Let's go rider kicks.

Rise: You have another move in your belt your own rider kick. Pull Rise figure and insert it again.

Koji: Yeah

Koji pulls Rise figure and puts it inside again. G also gets ready for rider kick. Joji Yuki inserts a card on his hand.

**Rise driver: Rider kick**

**Mecha hand driver: Final Attack ride Rider kick**

Goro: Swirling rider kick

All three of them perform rider kick on Z and he gets destroyed.

Goro: He was not that strong.

Koji: No I think all three of us combined we were stronger than Z.

Joji: Ok let's go back.

All three of them jump back through the portal and detransform.

* * *

Kenta: All the monsters were destroyed but some escaped.

Goro: I will take care of them.

Joji: I will help you as I have no world to go to.

Koji: How will we go back?

Joji: I will open up a portal to your world.

Kenta: I will grab my bike.

Both of them go back to their world.

Koji: We are back.

Kenta: Let's have another race.

Koji: Let's ride

Both of them ride back home as someone is watching them from a distance.

?: We will cross paths someday.

He was carrying a figure with crescent moon on its head.

To be continued...

* * *

Kenta: You know you don't have a partner.

Koji: You are my partner.

Kenta: I mean partner rider.

Koji: No

Kenta: Most of the riders have partners. For example 1 and 2, V3 and Riderman, Agito and G3, Kabuto and Gatack, Den-o and Zeronos etc

Koji: I don't require a partner I think like Kuuga.

Kenta: Maybe or maybe not or I might become a rider.

Koji: Stay tuned…..

* * *

Next time i will be introducing 2nd rider and a new organization. Continue giving me reviews thank you...


End file.
